1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for cooling a disk array device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, large-scale disk array devices based on an RAID (redundant array of independent disks) system are known as one type of disk array device. In disk array devices of this type, cooling is accomplished by means of air cooling as disclosed for example in U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2004/0145869.